


The Rupture

by notcgp



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x3, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Divorce Scene, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, the rupture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcgp/pseuds/notcgp
Summary: Castiel can't help but be reminded of the last decade.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 15





	The Rupture

“The plan changed, Dean.” Castiel looked at him, stressed. He felt the pressure in his chest take over his whole expression and the way he presented himself in front of Dean, “Something went wrong, you know this. Something always goes wrong.”

Before it seemed that either of them could think, Dean’s words, sharp like daggers hit Castiel with each syllable, “And why does that something always seem to be you.”

They both felt themselves freeze, Castiel more noticeable. Much more noticeable.

“Me?” He began walking toward Dean, feeling the pressure in his chest go away and be replaced with the start of a bonfire. After years of fighting alongside Dean, falling for him in more ways than one, going against everything he knew since he was created millions of years ago, and giving up those years of work he had created for Dean, everything was his fault?

“You think it’s all my fault? I never had to go against Heaven’s orders, Dean. I could have followed them, precisely. I could have thrown you back into Hell, just like I said I would when you first talked to me like this. That wasn’t the last either.” Castiel felt his body heating with rage, his skin pricking with more sharp words that Dean had spoken to him. “I have not always been perfect, but I have never, not once, treated you the way you treat me unless it was physically against my will. I still fought that.” 

Dean felt himself backing up defensively onto the table, now sitting on it. His head was spinning, racking at all the things he’d ever said to Cas.

“If you need a quick reminder, I’ll help.” Castiel reached up toward Dean’s forehead, placing his hand upon it. “Cas-” was all he muttered out before the cruel words and actions that spun in Castiel’s head every day overwhelmed him, too. They were vivid in his mind now, the pressure he was put under in attempts to please him, to please Dean.

He was brought back to reality, breathing heavily, his brain practically pounding against his skull and tears threatening to prick in the corners of his eyes.

“If you truly feel that my efforts are inadequate, then I’ll leave, but I won’t be tolerating the way you blame me for everything and the way you’ve treated me anymore.” He turned, heading toward the bunker door.

Once up the stairs, he turned back toward the library, shouting down his final message to Dean. “Don’t call me if you need help, I’d cause too many problems.”

The bunker door shut harshly behind Cas, that’s when Dean realized he hadn’t heard the ringing of his true voice cut through when Cas spoke to him in a long time. 

His ears rang with guilt and rang literally for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> i know i'm not the best at writing but the "divorce" scene makes me very upset, how cas just takes what dean says like it's nothing. kudos and suggestions/criticisms are always appreciated!


End file.
